U.S. Patent Application Pub. 2004/0190129 describes an apparatus and a method for controlling a microscope system. The microscope encompasses a stand that has an integrated central display. The display encompasses a menu for operating the microscope. Arranged around the actuation knob for focusing are several buttons that control at least one microscope function.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. 2003/0161036 describes a motorized microscope that encompasses a plurality of electrically controllable microscope components. The actuation of buttons then switches the corresponding microscope components into the beam path.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. 2003/0090789 describes a microscope having a plurality of control elements. The microscope encompasses a plurality of electronically controllable components. Because the number of components exceeds the number of control elements (buttons) on the microscope, corresponding microscope functions can be allocated to the buttons.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,725 describes an automated microscope system. Provided next to the microscope is a box in which is provided a control and monitoring device from which energy is supplied to the microscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,876 describes an apparatus for changing the objectives of a microscope. The objectives are provided on a motorized turret, so that objective changing proceeds in automatic and motorized fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,625 describes a compact video microscope. For communication and in order to control the microscope, the microscope is equipped with a microphone, a loudspeaker, and a video camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,555 describes a microscope having a stand and a focusing knob provided on the stand, several buttons being provided in the region around the focusing knob. The buttons serve to input commands to a circuit provided in the microscope. A distribution and functionality of the buttons according to the invention are not disclosed here.